versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Marvin the Martian
Marvin the Martian is a recurring antagonist in many Looney Tunes series and shorts. Background Marvin is a commander of the Martian army, serving under the Martian Queen. On many occasions, he has had to face characters like Bugs Bunny or Daffy Duck (under the moniker of Duck Dodgers.) Stats Attack Potency: At least Solar System Level physically (In his fight with Yosemite Sam, casually swung around the sun and smashed it against a black hole. The fight ended in a mutual attack that resulted in the creation of a massive constellation.), Universe Level with weapons (His weapons can harm Martian Manhunter to the point of Martian Manhunter being incapable of defeating Marvin due to the sheer power of his weapons. The Matter Transmogrifier was able to suck up an entire universe and converted it to the size of a small block.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Has tagged Martian Manhunter with his weapons. Martian Manhunter is comparable in speed to Superman.) Durability: Solar System Level (Survived the clash with Yosemite Sam that caused the birth of a constellation.) Hax: 'Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness, Hypnotism, Disintegration (With A-1 Disintegrating Pistol), Battlefield Removal (With Blasters), Summoning (With Instant Martians), Time/Age Manipulation (With the Space-Time Gun), Gravity Manipulation (With the Antigravity Boots and Wand), Duplication (With the Clone-A-Matic), Mind Manipulation (With the Martian Psychonic Scrambler), Time Travel, Transmutation (With the Matter Transmogrifier), Weather and Life Manipulation (With the Planetazation Destabilizer) 'Intelligence: Super Genius (Developed a time portal on his own. An expert in alien technology, often fixes his own machines. An extremely savvy pilot and an expert in trickery.) Stamina: Inconsistent due to his cartoony nature. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Toon Force:' Marvin typically bends the laws of physics for the sake of comedy. Any injuries or damage suffered to his body quickly heal off-screen. Using Hammer Space, he can pull objects/weapons out of nowhere. Can breathe/talk in space. Can get stretched, flattened, mangled, and twisted and be totally fine afterward. After having everything but his feet and helmet disintegrated by his own pistol, his feet were able to walk around/function until he found a "Re-Integrator" chamber so he could come back together. Has been ground into powder and stuffed into a can and survived. Can blast people through their TV screens if he sees they're trying to spy on him. *'Fourth Wall Awareness: '''Sometimes talks directly to the audience. Once blew up the Earth and told the audience watching not to worry because it was only a cartoon. Once tricked the audience into believing that he blew up the planet as a prank. *'Comet Summoning:' A rare ability of his that allows him to summon comets. Only usable in space. *'Hypnotism: Can hypnotize enemies with a hypnotic stare when he looks directly into their eyes. Enemies hypnotized will work for him and do as he says, using their abilities to aid him. However, he can only do this if he gets close enough and his enemy sits still for a while. Prefers to use this after he's beaten/weakened his foe first. That, or he prefers to catch them off guard when they least expect it/are distracted. It doesn't affect stupid characters (Like Elmer Fudd) or really smart characters (Like Bugs Bunny) so he has to rely on other means to recruit such enemies. Equipment *'''A-1 Disintegrating Pistol/Acme Disintegrating Pistol: One of Marvin's primary weapons. Can completely disintegrate someone and leave them a pile of ashes on the ground after blasting them. Seems to work at it's best when in close range. Can easily disintegrate large chunks of the ground and boulders in a near instant, leaving nothing of them behind. If one is wearing a "disintegration-proof vest", it'll still disintegrate them, but just leave the vest itself behind. *'Blasters: '''Marvin has a large assortment of other kinds of blasters/guns. Some of which shoot laser beams that simply blow up/burn enemies. Said laser beams can also melt through metal with ease and are good for melting enemy weapons out of their hands. Some shoot beams of electricity that give them a powerful electric shock. Some merely stun enemies opposed to completely destroying or severely damaging them. Some shoot bubble-like projectiles that can trap enemies inside and then transport them to Marvin's personal prison on Mars. Some shoot small yellow missiles that can change direction and pursue enemies. *'Horn: When Marvin blows into it, he can immediately summon K-9 to his side. *'Instant Martian Pellets: '''Small pellets that grow to full-sized Martians when exposed to water. Marvin usually carries either a watering can or an eye dropper filled with water to grow them. Just one drop can make the pellets grow large enough to tower over him. Can also shoot them from a gun if he wishes. Can water the pellets all at once to create an entire army on the spot. *'A-1 Ultimatum Answerer: 'Used for when someone proposes an ultimatum to him (Such as to surrender or be destroyed). Fires a bullet that flies to the enemy, stops in front of them, opens up, and hits them with a shotgun-like blast to their face. *'Acme Bubble Gun: 'Fires out bubbles that when they pop near enemies, explode with enough force to make them go flying back. Marvin himself seems unaffected by their popping. Can also be aimed to disarm enemies of their weapons if he manages to shoot their hands. The bubbles can actually encase the enemy, leaving them stuck and floating in the air (though it'll pop and free them after about 40 seconds). If the gun gets jammed, it'll backfire and leave Marvin himself stuck in his own bubble. *'Acme Space-Time Gun: 'A gun that can turn anyone into a future version of themselves more fit to be his slave via blasting them. Presumably, this means they'll either become old or evolve into a higher life form. If set in reverse, it'll instead turn them into a past version of themselves, be it an earlier version of themselves or devolve them into something along the lines of a neanderthal. If he does the latter, his opponent can become strong enough to easily outmuscle him (and they don't seem to lose intelligence oddly enough). *'Acme Straitjacket Ejection Bazooka: 'A large Bazooka that Marvin and fire straitjackets. Said straitjackets wrap around and ensnare targets upon hitting them. Also, has a smaller Straitjacket Gun that does the same thing. Straitjackets can ensnare even the likes of the Tasmanian Devil (Who is known for his strength) long enough for Marvin to transfer him elsewhere. *'Antigravity Boots: Can be used to walk up walls and ceilings. However, if an enemy loosens the straps/laces, they can sabotage them. *'Antigravity Wand: '''Shoots a tractor beam that cancels out gravity to lift things he can't lift himself. Can lift incredibly heavy objects that are made from the dense materials found in collapsed stars. *'Basket Ball: A robotic basketball that has several buttons for different functions: Can provide Marvin with an extendable robotic glove. Can provide him with rocket shoes (that seem much faster than his usual pair) and activate them with the push of a button. Can create a small catapult. Can fire out "Instant Martians" without needing water. Can be set to self-destruct and detonate with enough force to send Marvin flying into another planet and causing it to be destroyed. *'Brain Wave Override Receptor: '''A small antennae-like device that can be placed on top of a helmet (Or on top of their general headgear) and then placed on the target's head. While they're wearing it, Marvin can completely control their movements with a remote control and can make them go where he places. Can even make them do things they normally couldn't do on their own (Such as making Duck Dodgers spin fast enough to throw around a bunch of football players or literally take off like a rocket). Though if the antennae/helmet is removed or if the controls are lost, it loses its effect. *'Clone-A-Matic: 'Can be used to make a clone of himself that can help back him up. Can be stolen and used by someone else if he isn't careful. *'Explosive Frisbee: A Frisbee that blows up shortly after being thrown. *'Hunting Gun: '''Used for hunting animals/creatures in the forest for food or sport. More similar to that of a hunting rifle and used as such, though it shoots a red beam opposed to bullets. Doesn't vaporize or blow up his enemies like his other guns: Seems to kill on contact so it leaves the bodies of his targets intact so he can eat them or make them into trophies later. Had no effect on anyone covered in metal or robots. *'Jetpack: Can be used to hover through the air during battle. Can be used to avoid/hover over enemy attacks. Can be used to get to high places or clear gaps. *'Laser Saber: '''A red beam sword that can easily slice through metal. *'Martian Psychonic Scrambler: 'A large device mounted on Marvin's head. Fires out a large blue electric-like blast of energy that scrambles the mind of his enemy once it hits their heads. Once blasted, the enemy will become a completely helpless bumbling delusional idiot. Though the effects only seem temporary: Only lasting a few minutes before the victim is back to normal. One can easily block and deflect the blast by wearing a pair of mirrored sunglasses and rebound it back to Marvin himself, scrambling his mind instead. *'Planetary Obliterator: 'A large sniper rifle-esque weapon that can be used to snipe out distance planets and blow them up immediately with only one shot. *'Swords: 'A pair of large swords surging with green energy that Marvin can wield. Can actually wield them both at the same time rather skillfully. Can slice through/break robotic enemies. Can be used to perform a mid-air spin attack that provides him additional hang time. Can also be used to perform a slamming attack from above. *'Time Portal/Time Travel Equipment: 'Marvin managed to invent a time portal which he could tap into with his equipment. Can travel through time by simply pressing a button on his wrist straps to any point in time he wants (As long as he knows when and where he's going). Can also use a remote device to send people back to other time periods and leave them stranded (He once sent a football player to the battle of little big horn) though if he wishes, he can bring them back. It's unknown if he can alter the course of history: He traveled back in time to prevent Dodgers from becoming Duck Dodgers, only to end up inspiring Dodgers to become a space hero/Duck Dodgers, to begin with. *'Track-O-Meter: 'Can scan a large area in order to find life forms nearby and track their location, leading Marvin to them. *'Transform-O-Ray: 'A ray gun mounted on a small flying ship. Can be used to mutate the DNA of his foes, turning them into mindless mutants that will obey him. Even if he misses, any plant life he hits will transform into large plant monsters to attack/pursue his enemies. *'Z-55 Crystalline Destabilizer: 'Essentially a large glorified heat ray. Can be used to melt through ice and snow with ease. Has enough power to melt the polar ice caps themselves in their entirety and could have been used to flood the earth. Also has a smaller variation called the "Pocket-Size Z-55 Crystalline Destabilizer" which isn't as powerful as the original, but can still be used if something happens to it. *'Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator: A planet-destroying laser cannon that can easily destroy the Earth. One of Marvin's most well-known weapons. Uses a powerful planet-destroying laser cannon. Makes use of a stick of Martian dynamite that is used to power it. If that stick is removed, the weapon is useless. *'Laser Beam: '''A large machine that can fire laser beams when Marvin presses a button on a remote control. Has different levels of power input for different results: Can shoot a mere regular laser beam that can burn through the floor. Can shoot a beam powerful enough to blow giant aliens into bits. Can shoot a beam that can immediately blow up the planet earth. At full power, it can actually blow up large stars in the distance (Once blew up a "Class 2 omega sequence star"). However, it will only work if it's plugged into an electrical socket like a home appliance. *'Matter Transmogrifier: Marvin the Martian's most powerful weapon. Can extend the barrel like a hose to the point where it can reach distant planets. Can suck up entire planets and turn them into small toy blocks. Can also do the same to people/enemies and can turn them into mere blocks. Can use the extendable hose to home in/track down his enemies. Though those turned into blocks remain alive. Appears that they can only turn back to normal if they're thrown/flung and hit the ground with enough force. However, it can also be used on Marvin himself if he isn't careful if his opponent can get behind the control panel. At full power, it can actually suck up the entire universe and convert it into a small block. *'Planetazation Destabilizer: '''Used to terraform the planet he's currently on to make it more habitable/suitable for Martian Settlers. Can also use it against enemies on whatever planet he's on. Can make pointy plants pop out from under his opponents to sting them. Can also make large pointy jagged rocks pop up from under the opponent to stab them as well. Can create mountains in seconds. Can create multiple life forms (Such as an abundance of large carnivorous fish in the ocean or large monsters that walk on land) in a near instant. Can make an entire planet enter an ice age, making the entire planet cold, covered in ice/snow. Can also heat up the entire planet and leave it covered with active erupting volcanos and large rivers of lava. Can be used to control the weather. However, Marvin needs to remain stationary in order to use it. If used irresponsibly, it can destroy the entire planet itself. *'PX Modulator 3000 Rabbit Trap: 'Can pinpoint a target up to 4000 miles away. Can then deploy remote-controlled hovering bear traps that attack the enemy. *'Teleportation Ray: 'Can be used to teleport people on distance planets wherever he wants, be it aboard his ship or onto another planet. Those teleported will be in a dizzy woozy state for a few seconds before they regain their composure. Can also be used to teleport himself to a distant planet so he can make an escape. However, if he's not careful he can teleport himself somewhere dangerous. Usually housed inside one of his spaceships. *'Electronic Brain: 'A large electric brain inside of a dome connected to a computer. Marvin can key in the name of his opponent and the brain will figure out what their weakness and give information about them on the computer screen. It's unknown if it can figure out literally ALL of their weaknesses (The only weakness from Martian Manhunter it explained was his love of cookies). However, it's up to Marvin to figure out how to exploit whatever weakness he finds out about. *'Martian Maggot: 'One of Marvin's most common vehicles, a large rocket. It houses Marvin's machines and weapons. Can be used to fly to distant planets in mere seconds. Can deploy large robotic hands. Said hands can grab comets and chuck them at planets with enough intensity to destroy them. The hands can also be used to bore into the cores of large comets to extract what ever's inside. The hands can also flick other life forms to distant planets. Has the "Martian Matomic Masher" which deploys several bombs around an enemy before detonating them manually. When said bombs exploded along with Duck Dodger's bombs at the same time, the explosion was enough to destroy an entire planet. *'UFO: 'Houses Marvin's machines and weapons. Can sprout legs wearing large sneakers underneath to step on enemies or to help with landings. Can be used to fly to distant planets in mere seconds. Can also fire laser beams at enemy ships. Has a tractor beam to pull people into the ship. Can also deploy a powerful magnet to pull snag and reel in things made of metal. Has an anchor. Can withstand being smashed by numerous asteroids. Has an emergency brake to stop it instantly in mid-air as soon as it's about to crash into the ground at great speeds. Can deploy a long extendable escalator so he can safely exit his flying saucer after it lands. Can actually pull along small moons and planets without being slowed down. *'Martian Ship: 'Marvin's primary transport in the "Duck Dodgers" TV series. Can travel to different planets fairly quickly. Can shoot powerful laser beams from the side that blow up other ships. Martian ship can deploy large nets capable of ensnaring entire spaceships. Said nets are covered with explosives, which then detonate after ensnaring said spaceship. Marvin can get his own ship entangled in the bomb covered net if he's not careful. It's swarming with Martian Centurions who help to pilot and manage the ship. Marvin also has a button on his wristbands that if pressed, it will allow him to teleport back to this ship immediately. *'Martian Maverik Six Million: 'Called "The Maverik" for short. A small racing shuttle that can only be piloted by a single person. Can control Centurions from a distance with its control panel. Has extendable buzz saws. *'Stomping Mech: 'Used to fight the likes of Taz. Attacks by stomping on enemies with its giant feet. Can also spin its legs in 360 angles to hit enemies trying to climb it. Can also leap great distances. The weak spot is the brush on top of the helmet-like center: Attacking it will cause the vessel to malfunction. *'Mini UFO: 'Can deploy a tractor beam to grab people underneath it. Can fire lasers that can bounce/ricochet off surfaces to hit the target from different directions. Can also fire blue explosive missiles. Can also put up a force field, to protect itself, though the force field can only be used for a few seconds at a time. *'Dehydrated UFO: '''A small pill that upon being submerged/splashed with water; grows into a small spaceship for Marvin to ride around in. Can be used to fly to various places in a short amount of time. The UFO can fire out laser beams capable of easily destroying/blowing up houses. This UFO is bulletproof and is unaffected by explosive rounds fired from tanks. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Once gave a Gorilla much larger than himself an atomic wedgie so severe that the ape was incapacitated. *Once grabbed a star and slammed it into a black hole with so much intensity that it blew both him and Yosemite Sam into another dimension. *Can jump really high into the air and leap above taller foes (Acme Arsenal). *Can also come down on the ground with a heavy slam attack that knocks them away (Acme Arsenal). *Can carry around and run with large heavy weapons and not be slowed down at all (Acme Arsenal). Speed/Reactions *Once ran to the very top of a mountain to get away from a giant tree that was falling. **He still got hit. *Fast enough to react to and dodge a laser beam being fired at him by Eager Young Space Cadet. *Fast enough to react to bullets being shot at him by Elmer Fudd or Yosemite Sam. *Dodged laser fire from Martian Centurions at close range. *Was able to react to, defeat, and hypnotize the likes of Speedy Gonzales. Durability/Endurance *Survived being blown up by an entire fireworks factory that went up in smoke around both him and his dog "K-9". *Tanked a Moon's explosion with no injury whatsoever. *Has tanked multiple planetary explosions. *Survived the resulting explosion of a star colliding with a black hole. *Often takes numerous blows from Duck Dodger's weapons/guns and keeps going. *Survived his ship not only colliding with Duck Dodger's ship in space, but even the following crash landing down onto a nearby planet. *Can breathe in space. He doesn't require a mask or an atmosphere to function. *Survived being melted by one of his own inventions and had reformed just fine moments later. Skill/Intelligence *Was able to defeat and capture/recruit the likes of Speedy Gonzalez, Road Runner, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Lola Bunny, Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck one after another, and then rescued K-9 from the "Seed of Madness" (Looney Tunes Collector: Martian Revenge!). *Successfully captured the Tasmanian Devil and locked him up in his space zoo on Mars. *Is one of the few people to witness Michigan J. Frog sing and one of the few he will sing for (Another Froggy Evening). *Once teamed up with the other Looney Tunes to go back in time and rescue their ancestors from a mad doctor (Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal). *Actually succeeded in destroying the Earth three times. *Became the Martian Commander of the Martian empire under the name "X-2". *He is actually responsible for the existence of Duck Dodgers himself. *Once helped infiltrate a group of space pirates alongside Duck Dodgers and Eager Young Space Cadet. *Once Stole Duck Dodger's brain. *Once managed to get both Duck Dodgers and Eager Young Space Cadet killed by stranding them inside of an exploding planet-destroying ship "The Invictus". *Contained the Fudd invasion together with Duck Dodgers and Eager Young Space Cadet (and conquered his fear of heights in the process). *Teamed up with Duck Dodgers, Eager Young Space Cadet, and Star Johnson to thwart Z-9 (A Martian general who had gone traitorous) and successfully rescued the Martian Queen, Mars, Planet Earth, and the rest of the Galactic Protectorate. *Managed to win over the Martian Queen and almost married her and became the King of Mars (Until she fell in love with Dodgers again). *Has survived several explosions that wiped out entire planets *Once sucked up the entire universe (as well as the animator/artist) with his "Matter Transmogrifier" and turned it all into a mere children's building block (Though this was by accident). *Successfully manipulated Cecil Turtle, someone who is often clever enough to outwit Bugs Bunny himself. *Broke into "Area 52" to steal military weaponry and took on the army no problem and took on Martian Manhunter. *Martian Manhunter admitted that he could not defeat Marvin with brute force alone and considered him "Extremely Dangerous". **Martian Manhunter had no choice but to resort to using "Mayavana" (An ability his species can only use once in a lifetime) to trap Marvin in a nearly permanent realistic mental reality in order to stop him. Weaknesses *Despite how smart he is, he can still be easily tricked by others. *It's possible for his weapons to backfire, or be reprogrammed and/or used against him. *One can easily make him angry by insulting his helmet or his planet/race. *Has a tendency to get angry (very angry indeed) in general if he keeps being outsmarted/outdone. *Toon force is random and inconsistent, thus it can work against him. *Despite his toon force/endurance, he can still feel pain or get knocked out. *Turpentine Acetone Benzene (AKA "The Dip" or "Toon Acid"). *Marvin has no defense against telekinetic/mind altering abilities/hax; Martian Manhunter was able to trap Marvin in a hallucination with "Mayavana". Sources Marvin the Martian DB Bio (Information given by DoctorMoo) Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Looney Tunes Category:Warner Bros. Category:Solar System Level Category:Universe Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Toon Force Users Category:Hypnosis Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Pilots